Switched Digi Style
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Want to see Guilmon use a Kamehameha? What is Takato, Tai and Sora were ninjas? What if Davis fight ghosts? Find out in this story of switching and swapping! Accepting requests
1. Digi Ball

Switched Digi Style:

A/N: Hey Digimon fans, I am back. After I read Game Tycoon's version, I decided to do one myself for digimon fans. The rules are like this: You can decide which digimon characters get switched in cartoons, video games and other anime. It can be characters from 01/2/3 and 4. I can do also do crossovers if you want to. I'll start one and I like to hear some requests of which story you want me to do and I'll do it. Oh, and no yaoi or yuri. I don't do that. Anyway, enjoy this first one and R&R.

Digi Ball: The Final Saga:

**Guilmon:** Goku

**Patamon:** Krillin

**Veemon:** Yamcha

**Cyberdramon:** Tien

**Gatomon:** Bulma

**Gabumon:** Master Roshi

**Impmon:** Piccolo

**Renamon:** Chi-Chi

**Zudomon:** Kami

"What's that for, Gatomon?" groaned Gabumon as he rubbed his head outside the world tournament stage.

"For trying to get to look under my skirt, you pig!" Gatomon snarled.

"Hi, Gatomon. Hi, Gabumon" said a voice. The two turned around to see someone behind him. They gasped.

"G…Guilmon? Is that you?" gasped Gatomon.

"You're grown up!" Gabumon gasped at his former student.

"Of course. Who wouldn't have red skin and black spiky hair" Guilmon smirked.

"And where is Veemon, Patamon and Cyberdramon?" Gatomon said looking around "they should be here."

"Oh they should be here right about now" Guilmon said. And right on cure, Patamon, Guilmon's childhood friend, Veemon and Cyberdramon came in.

"Sorry we're late, Gatomon" Cyberdramon said.

Patamon looked up at Guilmon. "A…Are you… Guilmon?"

"It's good to see you too, Patamon" Guilmon smirked.

"Wow, Guilmon" Veemon said "You grown. Anyway, let's check in. The tournament's about to start."

Guilmon, Veemon, Patamon and Cyberdramon entered the waiting room while Gatomon and Gabumon waited in the crowd.

"So you must be Guilmon" came a voice. Guilmon's face turned stern and turned. Impmon was there, wearing a white turban and cloak.

"I was thinking you might show up" Guilmon said.

"Who is this guy?" asked Patamon, "you know him."

"Hmph." Impmon turned around "I will be seeing you in the final." And he walks away.

'This is the guy who was King Impmon's son' Guilmon thought 'That why I entered this tournament… to stop him!'

The rounds are prepared. Cyberdramon has to fight off an opponent. Guilmon has to fight a yellow female fox who he didn't recognise, but she does. Patamon has to fight Impmon and Veemon has to fight Terriermon.

Cyberdramon defeated his opponent with flying colours and now it's Guilmon and the girl's turn. The girl was quite cross with Guilmon. Guilmon doesn't know why. They fight for a while until they stopped.

"Listen. What did I do wrong? What did I do to you?" asked Guilmon.

"You want to know? Fine! Very since I was a little girl, I PROMISED ME I WILL BE OYUR BRIDE! YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!"

Gatomon, Gabumon, Patamon and Veemon's face was all freaked out.

"HIS WHAT?!" Veemon gasped.

Guilmon still looking confused. He turned to Veemon and Patamon "Patamon, Veemon. What's a bride?" This cause everyone to fall down. "Come on, tell me."

"Guilmon, you idiot!" Veemon said "a bride is a girl who you're suppose to marry!"

"Yeah. It also means you're gonna live together" Patamon said.

"What? Live with you? I'm getting more confused. If I beat you, will you tell me your name?" Guilmon asked.

"Fine then. You better give it all you got, Guilmon!" the girl said.

Guilmon did move at all. In fact, he lashes out his fist that send the fox flying out of the arena.

"Sorry about that" Guilmon said "I hope you didn't hurt yourself or anything."

Impmon was watching the match. "Hmm. He's a lot stronger than I thought."

The girl got back onto the arena. "Wow. I never thought you're this strong. I'm glad that you haven't lost your touch."

"So… can you tell me your name now?" asked Guilmon.

"You still don't remember?" The girl said "I am Queen Rika's digimon, Renamon."

This cause Guilmon and the others to freak out.

"WHAT?!" Guilmon gasped "Renamon?!" And then he remembered "Oh yeah. I did promise you that I wanted a bride. But I don't think you understand. I thought a bride is something to eat."

"What? Something to eat?" Renamon said upset. Not angry upset, but unhappy upset. "So, so that promise was a mistake and…"

"Hold up, Renamon" Guilmon said "Sometimes my brain always on food, but my heart not. Sure, wh not get married."

Renamon smiled and said "Yes" And hearts appeared above her head. She then wrapped her arms around Guilmon's arm and leaned her head and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Why are you nuzzling me?" Guilmon said "Give me more room."

Renamon looked at him loving and said "I love you so much, Guilmon darling."

"What does love mean?" Guilmon asked.

"I show you" Renamon said and kissed him on the cheek. Guilmon still looked confused.

As the tournament raged on, Patamon lost to Impmon and Terriermon had defeated Veemon. In the semi-finals, after a long battle, Guilmon defeated Cyberdramon and Impmon defeated Terriermon by taking away Zudomon and sealing him in a bottle and swallowing it. Guilmon, full with rage, was more determined to save Zudomon and defeat Impmon.

"Hey, Guilmon" Cyberdramon said "why do you hate that guy? Another secrets. Tell us."

"Fine. That Junior is King Veemon" Guilmon said causing shock to his friends in fear.

"But that impossible, Guilmon!" Cyberdramon said "we know you destroyed him."

"Yes, but he spat out an egg containing his son, Impmon" Guilmon said "And what more, he sealed the guardian of the earth, Zudomon."

"Guilmon, you have to defeat him or the world is doomed" Patamon said.

"That is laughable" Impmon said as he entered "I must warn you, after this, there won't be any trace of you since I am going to conquer this world and use you all as my slaves."

"Not this time!" Guilmon said "Because I will stop you no matter what!"

"Heh. Let see you try, dino boy" Impmon cackled.

The two enemies made their way to their arena, they looked at each other determined to destroy each other. Then they charged at each other fighting each other. And for a long time, Impmon has the advantage, but Guilmon refused to give up.

"Give it up!" Impmon snarled "Just surrender. You can't defeat…" he didn't finish because Guilmon kicked him in the stomach so hard, he looked like he was about to be sick. He spat out the bottle. Guilmon grabbed it and threw it to Cyberdramon.

"Cyberdramon! Open it, hurry!" Guilmon called.

"OK!" Cyberdramon said as he opened it and Zudomon came out in a puff of smoke.

"You must be Zudomon" said Gabumon "Guilmon just saved you from the belly of Impmon."

"Guilmon?" Zudomon said "I see…"

"Without Zudomon in your body, I can fight seriously now!" Guilmon said smirking.

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE HOLDING BACK?!" Impmon gasped.

"That's right. Now it's time to get serious!" Guilmon said.

At this, Guilmon flew towards Impmon and landed some mighty punches and kicks on him which cause Impmon a lot of damage. Then Guilmon hit him towards the ground and leapt up in the air causing a Kamehameha at him. Impmon seemed down for the count afterwards, but when Guilmon landed, Impmon shot a beam from his mouth right through Guilmon's chest.

"GUILMON!" Renamon screamed.

"You fool!" Impmon said "did you actually think you have me now! I think not. Now I'll destroy you!" He flew in the air and get ready for a finishing attack.

"Guilmon!" Patamon cried "Get out of there!"

"No…" Guilmon said "I have to defeat him no matter what."

"But you're down for the count!" Cyberdramon called.

"Trust me. I got an plan!" Guilmon called.

"DIE!" Impmon fired his attack at him causing an explosion. When it died down, Guilmon was no where to be seen.

"Guilmon… no…" Renamon cried and Gatomon gave her support.

"You…monster!" snarled Patamon "He was my friend!"

"HAHAHAHA! Don't worry. You join him in hell soon" Impmon smirked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO HELL!"

Impmon stopped smirking. He looked up shocked. Guilmon was flying straight at him from above.

"I TOLD YOU I'D WIN! YOU LOSE, IMPMON!"

And he hit headfirst into Impmon's stomach causing him to cry in pain and fly out of the arena.

"It seemed Impmon is out of bonds. The winner of the World Tournament is Guilmon!" called the announcer.

The other digimon cheered and rushed to Guilmon's side.

"Guilmon, are you OK?" Renamon asked with tears in her eyes.

"I guess, but it hurt so much" Guilmon said.

"I got this senzu bean" Patamon said "eat it."

"OK." Guilmon ate the bean and got healed. Then he saw Zudomon trying to finish Impmon off. "ZUDOMON! Don't do it! If you kill him, you die!"

"But you can still revive me with the Digi Balls" Zudomon said.

"No. If you die, then the digi balls disappear too" Guilmon said.

"WHAT?!" called the other digimon.

"You see, I created Impmon and I didn't know he created chaos" Zudomon said "so I deserve to die."

"Well, you are also the part that started the peace" Gabumon said "the digi balls brought us miracles. And if it weren't for you, Guilmon wouldn't be the hero that he is today. This crazy adventure started with one ball and it brought many friends together."

Zudomon smiled "Guilmon, you really have a great teacher."

"Yeah" Guilmon said jokily "he's one of the kind alright(!)" This causes Cyberdramon to laugh.

"Thank you. But I already taught him on my technique."

Zudomon repaired his clothes with magic which was damaged during his fight and all of a sudden, Guilmon gave Impmon a senzu bean. Impmon got up and start to float in the air.

"You may have won this round but I'll be back!" Impmon said as he flew away.

"Go on and train as much as you like. Cause I always will be stronger than you" Guilmon smiled.

Gatomon smiled. She knew Guilmon when he was a kid. She glad to see how grown up he is. Renamon ran up to Guilmon joyfully and hugged him.

"Guilmon, I'm so happy you won!"

"Hey, calm down. Take it easy, Renamon!" Guilmon said as he blushed.

"I forgot they got married a while ago" Gabumon chuckled.

"Well, we gotta go. Nimbus!" a golden flying cloud came down and Guilmon and Renamon got on and took off. "So long you guys. I see you guys later!"

And so, Guilmon and Renamon got married and had their first son… Gigimon. And a new story begins of Digi Ball Z, but that will be the end of this story.

A/N: Now it's your turn. You can tell me which story you want me to do and which characters you want to be in it. It can be anything as long as it not yaoi or yuri. See ya later.


	2. Patamon Bandicoot

A/N: OK. I promised Lora Pata I'll do a stroy about PataGato and I thought of this story while I was playing Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped. So Lord Pata, this is for you. Please read, enjoy and review.

Patamon Bandicoot

**Patamon:** Crash Bandicoot

**Gatomon:** Pasadena O'Possum

**Biyomon:** Coco Bandicoot

**Agumon:** Crunch Bandicoot

**BlackAgumon:** N. Tropy

**BlackGabumon:** N. Gin

**Veemon:** Dr. Neo Cortex

**Tai:** Aku Aku

**Davis:** Uka Uka

**Joe:** Von Clutch

"Veemon, remind me how many times do I have you?" Davis snarled as he sat on his throne as Veemon was kneeing in front of him "You had failed me so many times!"

"But Great Davis!" Veemon said "it was that Patamon who always interfered with my plans for world domination!"

"I heard it all before!" Davis said "You and BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon need to come up with one good plan, or else…"

"Now what?" Veemon asked his minions.

"There must be something we can come up with" BlackAgumon said. He then thought of something. "Say, doctor. Do you remember that girl who Patamon likes?"

"You mean that Gatomon at Joe's Motor World?" asked Veemon.

"Of course" BlackGabumon said "Master, if we kidnap Gatomon and lure that Patamon to our trap, we can destroy him at once with your new secret weapon!"

"ENOUGH BLICKERING! DO WE HAVE A PLAN?" Davis shouted.

"Yes, we have" Veemon said "if we kidnap Gatomon who has a huge crush on Patamon, we could lure that brat into our trap. And with my secret weapon, the Patamon Deleter, we can finally get rid of that pipsqueak forever!"

"This plan better work or you spend the day cleaning up the lab" Davis said "I want to hear the destruction of Patamon!"

Meanwhile, on the beach, Biyomon is typing on her lap top while Patamon and Agumon did some arm wrestling.

"You may be stronger than me but I will beat you" Patamon smirked.

"Heh, in your dreams, pal" Agumon said.

Tai, their mentor, was sitting on a deck chair where he hears some cries. He looked up to see Joe running towards him.

"Tai, Tai!" Joe called "Gatomon, my brilliant racer Gatomon, was kidnapped by Dr. Neo Veemon."

"No, it can't be" Tai said "Patamon, Biyomon, Agumon, get over here!"

"What is it, Tai?" asked Biyomon as she, Patamon and Agumon came over to them.

"It seemed that my evil once-apprentice Davis and Dr. Veemon is up to their no good tricks again" Tai said "This time, they kidnapped Gatomon."

"WHAT?!" Patamon gasped "I got to go help her!"

"Wait a minute, Patamon" Agumon said "It may be a trap to kill you."

"I'm afraid Agumon is right, Patamon" Tai said "You may be careful, because who knows what traps could lay in front of you. We're counting on you to keep your cool and beware of Veemon's traps, Patamon."

"Right" Patamon said.

"Be careful big brother" Biyomon called to him as he ran off.

"I will, sis" Patamon called.

Patamon ran through the deep forest and came in front of Veemon's castle.

"OK. Remember what Tai said" Patamon said to remind himself "beware of Veemon's trap. OK. I will foil his plan again."

As Patamon entered the castle, he gasped where he is now face to face with a huge laser gun in front of him.

"Where did that come from?" asked Patamon.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Patamon" said Veemon from behind it "Behold, the Patamon Deleter."

"The what Deleter? And where's Gatomon?!"

"Ah yes, Gatomon" smirked Veemon "she's up there."

Patamon looked up to see Gatomon in a hanging cage hanging from the ceiling.

"PATAMON, HELP ME!!!" Gatomon screamed in terror.

"As I was saying" Veemon smirked "with this, I will delete you from instance if it gets you."

"Ha! It just like that Planetary Minisizer!" Patamon smirked "I can still defeat you, I always do."

"Ha!" Veemon smirked "That is what you think!"

He starts firing but Patamon leapt out of the way. Veemon kept firing and firing and Patamon kept running and dodging from each shot. As Patamon leapt over, he saw BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon with their laser guns ready.

"Fire!" They fired at him but the hero dodged. As the 3 villains kept firing, Patamon dodged each one.

'This is getting ridiculous' thought Patamon 'it's a laser show.'

"Stand still you orange winged-pig!" Veemon snarled. All of a sudden, he was attacked behind by Patamon.

"I'm NOT a winged pig, I'm suppose to portray a bandicoot here and I am a winged digimon, thank you very much!" Patamon snapped.

"Whatever! Now stand still!"

As Veemon fired again, Patamon leapt over it again. Then Patamon came to an dead end and Veemon was gaining on him.

"PATAMON!" Gatomon cried out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I got you! Prepare to get deleted."

"Not so fast, Veemon. There's one thing that puzzles me. What does this plug do?" Patamon held up a plug from behind his back.

Veemon's face turned to shock and horror. "THAT WAS MY PLUG FOR THE LASER!"

Then the laser gun fired down.

"Too bad. Now to whip your butts" Patamon smirked, leapt in the air and cried out "DEATH TORNADO SPIN!"

He did a huge spin and it turned into an tornado. It hit Veemon and the 2 black digimon and they flew out of the castle.

Afterwards, Patamon helped Gatomon down. Gatomon hugged him so tight that Patamon couldn't breath.

"Ooh cutie, I knew you come for me" Gatomon said.

"Nice…to…see…you…too, Gatomon" Patamon said in breaths.

They made it back to the others.

"So Veemon tried to delete you with a huge laser gun?" asked Agumon "That was so eighties."

"I'm glad that Gatomon is safe" Biyomon smiled.

"Thank you very much for rescuing her, Patamon" Joe said "Oh yeah, and Gatomon wants me to present you this." He handed him a roll of paper.

"What's this?" asked Patamon.

"It looked like a license or something" Tai said.

"Yes" Joe said "Gatomon wants to give it to Patamon."

"Yeah, for me to be my charming husband" Gatomon said loving.

Patamon was in horror as he saw what's on it. It was him asking Gatomon to marry him. It was a marriage license.

He groaned "Yeow! I need my Wumpa fruit. Oooh."

As Gatomon kissed him on the cheek, Patamon blushed and groaned while Biyomon, Agumon and Tai laughed.

Back at the castle…

"VEEMON, YOUR PLAN RUINED AGAIN! START CLEANING!" Davis stormed back into his throne room as Veemon, BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon (wearing aprons) was wiping the floor with mops.

"I never been so embarrassed" Veemon sighed "I'll get my revenge, Patamon, just you wait!"

A/N: Phew. That's taken care of. Hope you like it. And I had done another chapter too. Stay tuned.


	3. Guilmon the Sailor Digimon

A/N: Two chapters in one day? Not only did I do Patamon Bandicoot chapter but I watched a Popeye episode on YouTube and this gives me an idea. After this, I am taking requests. So please read, enjoy and review.

Guilmon the Sailor Digimon

**Guilmon:** Popeye

**Renamon:** Olive Oil

**Impmon:** Bluto

**Terriermon:** Wimpy

The story begins with Guilmon riding a shark towards shore singing.

"_I'm Guilmon the Sailor Digimon_

_I'm Guilmon the Sailor Digimon_

_I'm strong to the finish_

'_Cus I eat me bread_

_Says Guilmon the Sailor Digimon_"

He came to shore and got off the shark. He then marched on to town to see his best friend Terriermon and his lover, Renamon.

"Hi, Guilmon" Renamon said "How your trip?"

"Oh let's just say those sharks, well, shark-meat. Hehehehehehe" Guilmon said.

"I be gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon always love his hamburgers" Renamon laughed "Come on, Guilmon. Let's go and give him a bite to eat, huh?"

"OK, Renamon" said Guilmon "and I bet I got to pay for it, right?"

"No, Guilmon. I'll do it this time. Oh, I almost forgot. I need to go the bank today to get some money" Renamon said "Can you guys wait for me at the burger shop while I get some?"

"OK" Terriermon said.

"See ya there" Guilmon said.

As they went their own way, no one saw Impmon watching them.

"Darn! That pipsqueak dinosaur is still with Renamon!" Impmon snarled "I have to get rid of him so I can take her all to myself. Wait a second, I shall meet them at the burger shop. I shall take over one of the shops and pretend to be a worker. And then I saw get rid of that dino-pest once and for all!"

At the burger shop, Impmon got there before Guilmon and Terriermon do. He knocked out the staff and put on a chef hat and apron.

At last, Guilmon and Terriermon were outside the shop.

"Hmm. Why is there only one burger shop here? Me has a bad feeling about this" Guilmon said.

"Ah come on Guilmon" Terriermon said "It's time for me to eat. Let's go inside."

As they entered, Impmon turned to them. They haven't recognise him.

"Ah, welcome customers" said Impmon.

"Hey" the two said.

"It's your lucky day. Today, you can have as many burgers as you can have" Impmon said.

"Free burgers?!" Terriermon gasped.

"We got to tell Renamon this" Guilmon said.

"I'm here. So there free burgers?" Renamon asked as she came in "OK. I guess Guilmon and I can go for a drink while Terriermon have all the burgers he want."

"Great. 1,0000 burgers please" Terriermon said.

"Uh oh" Impmon said under his breath and then said "Sure. A 1,0000 coming right up. I can't seem to deny a demand."

So Impmon got to work and he had a lot of make a lot. Terriermon is a good patient. Guilmon and Renamon however, has fallen asleep.

'This is taking a long time. I need to get that dino-brat out of the way while I steal Renamon' Impmon thought.

Guilmon woke up suddenly. As he woke up, Renamon woke up.

"What's wrong Guilmon?" asked Renamon.

"Blow me down! I just thought of something. How can any shop sells 1,0000 burgers just for free?" Guilmon asked "that's' something that puzzles me."

"I found it confusing to me too" Renamon said.

"Hey, I wonder where my meal will come up" asked Terriermon.

"It's almost done" Impmon called.

"Well, hurry up" Terriermon said.

'Wait. The storage room. Yes. I got it!' thought Impmon. "Oh, dear me."

"What?" asked Renamon.

"I need five more burgers in the storage room. Hey, can one of you help me? I need some help" Impmon said.

"I guess I'll help, shiver me timbers" Guilmon sighed.

"Thanks man. This way" Impmon said as he led Guilmon to the storage room first. He opened the door and said "You first, sailor digimon."

"Well, OK" Guilmon said and he entered. "Hmm… there's a lot of food here but where's the burgers?" Just then, Impmon locked the door behind him. "What the…?"

"Hahaha! Fool! You fell for it. Now Renamon's mine. So long, pip-squeak!" Impmon cackled and left.

"Blow me down! It's Impmon!" Guilmon gasped.

"Guilmon?" Renamon called "are you OK back there?"

"He won't be" Impmon said getting rid of his hat and apron.

"IMPMON!!!" Renamon screamed and tried to escape but Impmon grabbed her.

"Come on, cutie!" And he ran out the store.

"HELP! GUILMON, HELP!" Renamon screamed.

"Guilmon!" Terriermon called "Renamon got kidnapped again!"

"Oh my gosh. Renamon's in danger. I got to get out of here!" Guilmon said. Then he noticed something in a box. Some bread. "Ah… Silly Impmon. Time for me to get me some bread."

(Popeye theme played)

Guilmon grabbed the bread and ate it. As he did that, his muscles grew bigger like Goku giving Vegeta a huge punch and he crashed through the door breaking himself and said to Terriermon "the store is yours" and ran out super fast.

"Hey cool" Terriermon smiled as he grabbed a handful of burgers and ate them.

"HELP!" Renamon cried as she was still carried off by Impmon.

"Save your screaming, baby" Impmon smirked. Then his smirk die when he saw Guilmon gaining on him "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Guilmon grabbed Renamon from him and twirl his fist and punched Impmon sending him flying and crashing into a wall. Guilmon carefully put Renamon down and said "I'll be back, sweetie."

He stepped in front of a dazzed Impmon.

"How did you get so strong?" Impmon groaned.

"Cause I eat me bread" Guilmon said as he twirls up his fist "Hope you enjoy your trip to Pluto, Impmon. Bye."

And he punched Impmon so hard upwards, he flew out of the earth and landed on the planet Pluto.

Impmon sat on Pluto very cold "I hate that pppip-squeak!" he snarled.

Back on earth…

"Guilmon, my hero" Renamon smiled as she kissed Guilmon on the cheek.

Guilmon chuckled and sang "_I'm strong to the finish, 'cuz I eat me bread, I'm Guilmon the Sailor Digimon_" and with some blows from his pipe and he smiled.

A/N: Now I am taking requests now. Please tell me what you want me to do in the reviews and I will do it. Well, see ya later.


	4. Takaruto

A/N: This story is for Game Tycoon and just to tell you that it's not all digimon, but you can add humans too. Anyway, R&R and enjoy.

Takaruto

**Takato:** Naruto

**Tai:** Sasuke

**Sora:** Sakura

**TK:** Kakashi

**Matt:** Rock Lee

**Davis:** Nenji

**Rika:** Hinata

**Ken:** Itachi

"Oh man, I gotta be late" Takato gasped as he rushed to ninja school to find him teammates, Tai and Sora, outside waiting for him.

"Takato, you were almost late!" Sora sighed.

"Sorry, Sora-chan!" Takato said "I must overslept today. How are you're doing, Tai-san?"

"Don't call me that, Takato" Tai sighed.

Then their teacher, TK appeared.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. I'm afraid I got lost in the paths of life" TK smirked.

"YOU LIAR!" Takato, Tai and Sora called.

"Anyway, we have one mission today and we're taking Rika, Matt and Davis with us" said TK.

"Finally a mission" Takato smiled "we haven't had one since a failed mission to find Frieza. Let's go, guys!"

"You really are hyped up, aren't you Takato?" Tai sighed.

"Come on, Tai-chan" Sora smiled "we might find something useful here."

So, they set off in the mountain range taking with them Davis, Matt and Rika.

"So why did you come along, Rika?" asked Takato.

Rika just blushed and said "Oh, nothing really, Takato."

"Hey, Sora" Matt smirked "after this, how about we head out to the movies or something"

"No way, Matt" Sora said "I still love Tai! So get a grip!"

"Man, I just never win" Matt groaned.

"Hey, Tai" Davis said "is there still something on your mind?"

"We're not sure, Davis" TK said "I think he still wanting to destroy his brother, Ken."

Takato and Sora looked at Tai as he stayed silent.

"So why are we going up the mountain here for the first place, TK-Sensei?" asked Rika.

"According to Izzy, there's an disturbance in the mountains" said TK "Someone up there, but it may be not good, so stay alert."

"Don't worry, TK" Matt smirked "if we do find out who it is, I am going to wipe their butt on the floor."

"And you lost it, believe it" Takato said.

"Ah, Takato!"

As they reached to the top, Rika turned to Takato.

"Hey, Takato… I was wondering" said Rika "do you think we'll survive?"

"I don't know, Rika" Takato said "but we can still defeat him."

"So that what you think, little boy."

Everyone gasped as they heard that voice. They looked up to see Ken on a mountain above them.

"KEN!" Tai snarled.

"Hello, Tai" Ken smirked "Still searching for me? You more bossy than I thought".

"This time, I will kill you brother!" Tai snarled.

"Tai! No!" Sora cried.

"No, Tai. You get killed!" Takato called.

"Well, then." Ken took out his sword "Let see what you got".

Tai leapt up to attack by throwing some punches and kicks but Ken dodged and tried to kick Tai back but Tai leapt back and dodged his attack. Tai then took out some kunai and fired them at Ken but Ken deflected them with his sword. Tai charged again but Ken grabbed his shirt and threw him towards a mountain. Tai landed on the mountain on his feet and flew back at Ken and punched him back to the earth.

"Come on, Tai!" Davis called to him "You can do it!"

"This ends now, Ken!" Tai said as he did some hand movements and then held his hand out and focused all of his energy in it. All of a suddenly, blue electricity came out of his hand and he held onto it. "One Thousand Birds attack!"

Tai charged at Ken with all of his might and threw his attack at Ken's chest causing an explosion.

"Yes! Tai did it!" Sora cheered.

"Wait!" TK gasped "Look!"

The dust cleared to see Tai stabbed in the chest by Ken's sword.

"TAI!!!" Sora gasped.

Ken drew his sword out and Tai fell onto his knees.

"Damn you!" Tai snarled.

"You got a lot stronger than I thought, brother" Ken said smirking "but it was not enough to stop me." He held his sword in the air "Now goodbye!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Ken stopped and turned to see 5 Takatos now apposing him.

"Takato!" Rika gasped.

"Guys! Get Tai out of here. I'll deal with this psycho!" Takato said.

Sora and Matt helped Tai to his feet and carried him away with TK, Davis and Rika following them leaving the 5 Takatos with Ken.

"You think you can defeat me, kid?"

"We'll see about that, Ken!" And 3 Takatos attacked Ken while the real Takato held his hand at one side and the other rubbing it in the air causing energy to gather in it.

Ken managed to defeat the Takato clones by using his sword to destroy them. Then he saw Takato finished his attack and the clone disappear.

"Get ready. This attack will finish you off!" Takato smirked and yells "Rasengan GO!"

He threw his attack but Ken leapt on a mountain, missing the attack.

"Sorry, but I must take my leave. But we will meet again, tell Tai that" and he disappeared.

Takato rejoined his friends at the hospital with a ramen he brought for a meal. Rika welcome him with open arms. Sora was trying to calm down an angered Tai.

"Don't worry, Tai" Sora smiled at him "You beat your brother one day."

"Thanks Sora" Tai smiled.

Takato smiled too, but his smile faded as he saw a horrible sight. "DAVIS! THAT'S MY RAMEN!"

And so Takato chased Davis out of the mountain and chased him over the hills.

A/N: Another story done. Just tell me what to write next. OK. See ya.


	5. Game Crossover chapter: Bandiadder

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Had to go to College and complete the chapters for Nintendo X Playstation AND a new digimon story called Battle for the Future. Anyway, this is not a Digimon fic, but this story is DRIVING ME MAD. But I will do a Digimon fic next time like Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon (Ed, Edd n Eddy) so watch out for that. Anyway, this is a game crossover version ONLY speical chapter. So please read, enjoy and review.

**Bandiadder:**

**Crash Bandicoot-Blackadder**

**Spyro the Dragon-Baldrick**

**Mario-Prince Regent**

**Krystal-Bob**

**Fox McCloud-Flashheart**

**Samus-Miss Wiggins**

"Grr!" Crash Bandicoot snarled as he entered the kitchen where Spyro is working, chopping a fish's head with a pen knife.

"Something wrong, Mr. Bandicoot?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, there is always something wrong!" Crash snarled "Look at these" he took out some envelopes in his pocket "Bills" he took more out "Bills" and more "and more bills! If this keeps up, we won't have a job or a house to work for!"

"Why is that?" asked Spyro.

"We work for the prince, idiot!" Crash snapped. "Soon enough, the prince will be kicked off his throne while charming prince Link takes over as he was the prince of Hyrule who married Princess Zelda and now became king!"

"Don't panic, sir" Spyro said "I have a cunning plan to get out of your debt problems."

"Oh god. Another one of your not working plan" Crash said "Spyro, your schemes for cunning plans are as low and smelly as Sonic's shoes which he wasn't washed in a while."

"Please, sir. It's good."

"Fine. Talk."

"Well, I was wondering if you could steal money from the prince and gives it to yourself" Spyro said "The handsome lord Fox McCloud did."

"Oh good grief, McCloud" Crash snarled, "The only reason he so handsome cause he wants girls chasing him around all day long. And no, Spyro. I will not steal from the prince. But I might ask to give me a raise, like he didn't do last time." Then the bells rings. "Ah, the walrus plumber prince awakes. Give this kitchen a nice clean, Spyro, or it's the last thing you could done."

Crash goes to see Prince Mario who is sitting on his chair.

"Ah, bravo. Bandicoot, welcome" Mario said "I see you been very busy this time of year."

"So, that means I can get a raise, sir?" Crash asked.

Mario laughed as Crash's glared "No, Bandicoot. I decided to get you a partner to help you."

"Oh god. Sir, I already have Spyro already and he is useful like a fish who has his neck opened by Tom and Jerry" Crash said.

"What's that mean?" asked Mario.

"It means he's completely hopeless" Crash said.

"Oh come on now, Bandicoot" Mario said "I decided to get you a more useful worker. That way, I can have three workers to work for me. I am going to town this afternoon to find you one. Please look after the palace while I was out."

"Indeed sir" Crash lied.

At the kitchen…

"Spyro, I'm off to Samus'" Crash said "Look after the palace for me OK? Oh, and DO NOT turn it in a pig-sty like you did last time."

"OK, Sir. But I can…" Spyro began.

"No, you can't. Make sure to keep it clean or you head will become a new mop" Crash warned him. Spyro nodded nervously.

At Samus' place, Crash was talking to the owner Samus Aran.

"Oh hello, Mr. Bandicoot" Samus said "Still serving for that pig-snout prince huh?"

"I couldn't agree more, Samus" Crash said "Right, what's on the menu?"

"You looked very angry" Samus said "is there something the matter?"

"Yeah" Crash said "that prince is getting me another servant. If it was an ugly old man, I will use him as wood for the fireplace."

"You got to accept whoever he found" said Samus "otherwise, he or she can be quite helpful."

"I hope he or she was more useful than Spyro hacking away in the kitchen" Crash said.

As Crash returned to the palace, he went up to see Mario who just returned.

"Ah, Bandicoot. I want you to meet your new worker" said Mario. Then a blue fox woman dressed as a boy in rags came in. "This is Krystal. He will be your new worker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bandicoot" Krystal said.

Crash wasn't fooled cause he knew Krystal was a girl. "It's good to see you too."

"Right… I leave you to it" Mario said as he watched Crash and Krystal leave.

Crash was not interested in Krystal, but he was determined to find some answers as they reached to the kitchen.

"So why did you chose this job?" asked Crash "Did Mario force you to like when he forced Spyro here to do the dirty jobs while I have to be butler?"

"Actually" Spyro said "he offered me that job."

"In the bad way" Crash reminded Spyro.

"Well, I needed a job" Krystal said "I need some money to buy me a house, a family and a life."

"Life isn't for sale you know" Crash said.

"But all my life, I was working as a slave" Krystal said "to that nasty owner, Wario. I pleaded Mario to take me in. Please, Mr. Bandicoot. I need some help. I don't want to work like Wario treated me."

"Well, if you're hoping to get money from Mario, I said you make a bad choice" Crash said "Every year, I ask for a raise, but no… I have to have a lot of bills in my face. If that fatso says he wanted to give me a raise, he meant that he will fetch me a doughnut with marmite in it."

"Yuck" Spyro said.

"Oh Mr. Bandicoot, please help me" Krystal pleaded "I wanted to have that dream for so long! I don't want to die lonely."

"Not my problem mad'am" said Crash "now if you excuse me, I like to talk a walk through the gardens. Krystal, just help do the dishes while I be back soon. Spyro, didn't I tell you to clean up this mess?"

"Yes you did" Spyro said.

"Well you didn't do it" Crash said "get going or you get a knuckle sandwich."

"Oh, I love sandwiches" said Spyro.

"You really don't think things straight do you?" Crash asked as he smashed a milk jug on Spyro's head and walked outside.

As he walked out, he was greeted by a punch from a male fox wearing royal clothing.

"Oh sorry about that, kid" the fox said "That was my way of greeting. Fox McCloud's the name."

"Oh god" Crash said "Do you usually punch people lower in age than you?"

"Nah. I punch people whoever I like" Fox said "So you must be Crash Bandicoot, butler to Prince Mario? Samus told me about you. I came here to greet the prince." Then they hear some crashing upstairs "What was that?"

"Well, if I am feeling mean, I say it was the prince trying to put his trousers on for a day" Crash said.

And upstairs, Mario came out of the door with his blue trousers on his head.

"Anyway, you want to know why I am here" Fox asked.

"No I don't" Crash said.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway" Fox said "I always wanted to meet a beautiful girl. A fox you may say." Crash took wind of this and listened "a blue one. A princess. I was always looking for one ever since I was 15. Now everyone wants me but I don't want any peasants as long as I looked for the one I am looking for."

"Wait right here" Crash smirked and he renter the building.

After a while, Fox was called into the kitchen by Spyro. Crash came from the top door. "May I present you, Princess Krystal". Then Krystal appeared, wearing a blue dress. Fox blushed as she saw her as Krystal did the same.

"So, Krystal, huh? That's a beautiful name" Fox said as Krystal approached him.

"Mr. McCloud…"

"Call me Fox".

"OK, Fox… may I kiss you?" asked Krystal.

"Go right ahead" Fox smiled. Krystal then kissed Fox hard on the lips.

"Ah… it's that romantic?" asked Spyro happily.

"Yuck" Crash said.

After they break the kiss, Fox said "So, Krystal, how about we get married and have our honeymoon?"

"That would be great!" Krystal said happily.

Fox lifted her up with one hand under her legs and one on her back. He turned to Crash. "Smoke me a kipper, Bandicoot. Be back for breakfast." And he walks away with Krystal laughing joyfully.

"Git" Crash said.

Mario came in. "I say, Bandicoot, what is going on here and where is Krystal?"

"She's off on her honeymoon with McCloud, sir" Crash said.

"Oh, OK. Hey, if you don't mind, Bandicoot, call your servant to run my bath please?" Mario asked "I'm sweating." And he walks away.

"Oh goodie…" Crash said sarcastic.

"Well, everyone has a happy ending right?" Spyro smiled.

"Well not you, certainly" Crash said as he punched Spyro in the face.

A/N: Heh. Had to do that. Have to get it off my chest. Anyway, please read my other fic, Battle for the Future. It has Rukato and RenaGuil. Anyway, see ya later.


	6. Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon

A/N: Sorry for the delay. College, you know. Anyway, keep your requests coming in. Here's the next chapter.

Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon

**Agumon – Ed**

**Guilmon – Edd**

**Patamon – Eddy**

**Goku – Kevin**

**Naruto – Rolf**

**Luffy – Johnny**

**Chopper – Plank**

**Pikachu – John (male Sarah)**

**Pichu – Jimmy**

**Serena – Nazz**

**Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon – Kanker Sisters**

"AGUMON, YOU IDIOT!" Patamon yelled as he shook Agumon outside the candy store "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU SPENT ON MONEY ON GRAVY?!"

"The number you are dialling is not in service" Agumon said.

"Agumon can't help but forget, Patamon" Guilmon said "You know how dim-witted he is."

"That was out allowance!" Patamon snapped. Then he thought of something "That's it! I just thought of a scam, Guilmon! The scam of all scams!"

"Again?" Guilmon sighed "You do know that how many scams we try, we always failed."

"Not this time, dino-boy" Patamon said as he jumped on Guilmon "this time, we will be rolling with jawbreakers!"

"Can we have mustard with that?" Agumon asked. Patamon and Guilmon groaned.

A few minutes later, Patamon, Guilmon and Agumon had opened a petting school for petting a hamster. Well, they dressed Agumon as a hamster and he was running on fours in the wheel in a huge cage. Guilmon groaned in embarrassed. The other heroes, who Patamon calls pigeons, saw what they are doing.

"Wow, that hamster is so cute" Pichu said as he saw Agumon.

"That's just my dumb old brother, Pichu" Pikachu sighed.

"So come on, people" Patamon said "Only $25 to feed the hamster."

"Heh… Naruto's amazed of this giant furball" Naruto said as he reached for his pocket.

"Stop!" Luffy said "did they did that scam LAST time?"

"Oh yeah. We did it last time" Guilmon said.

"Man, you dorks are getting lamer ever day" Goku laughed as he and the others walked away.

"Goku's right, Patamon" Guilmon said "we keep coming up with lame ideas every day."

"Man! To think they catch on!" Patamon snarled.

"Chirp! Chirp! Feed me!" Agumon said. Patamon and Guilmon looked at him confusedly.

"OK. I got an better idea!" Patamon said.

A few minutes later, Guilmon and Agumon had just done their new scam while Patamon just sat on a deck chair.

"OK, Patamon" Guilmon said "what are we doing here?"

"Here's the scam, boys" Patamon said "we are selling pizzas on the street, get the cash from the suckers and bingo, we got bait."

"Oh, but one problem… Agumon ate all the pizzas" Guilmon said which made Patamon jump in shock as he turned to Agumon. Sure enough, Agumon ate all the pizzas.

"Who brought the ketchup?" asked Agumon.

"AGUMON!!!" Patamon roared as he was about to charge at Agumon but Guilmon held him back "HOW ARE WE GONNA GET AHEAD IN LIFE, IF YOU KEEP WRECKING EVERYTHING!!!"

Guilmon looked at his watch. "Oh dear. We're gonna be late for school!" Guilmon begins running towards the school "Hurry guys!"

"I don't want to have detention again!" Patamon panicked as he chased after Guilmon "Wait up, Guilmon!"

Agumon, who was so fat after all those pizzas, waddled after them laughing "Work that body, work that body, don't you go hurt nobody."

At school, there was a football game coming on, and Goku was working everyone's butts off. Until at last, the big game is on. Goku walked up and down.

"Ok boys, and dorks" Patamon snarled, Agumon does not understand what it meant and Guilmon was used to being called that. "Today's the big day and I want to see a victory for once! Luffy, take Chopper and go down towards the goal. If one of us comes your way, make sure you grab it! Pikachu and Pichu, you're on offence with me! Naruto, you be defence! And Dorks, don't interfere!"

Serena was doing cheerleading for the game. She wore a white top and a mini skirt. Patamon couldn't help but stare at her, only to have Goku slap him. Then the other teams arrived. The players were Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Crash Bandicoot, Cloud Strife, Link, Fox McCloud and Tidus.

"They don't look so tough!" Goku said as the others gasped at their height. "OK. Play ball!" Naruto passed the ball to Goku.

"Oh no you don't!" Cloud said "Beam Sword!" Cloud used his oversized sword which knocked Goku off the ground and dropped the ball. Naruto ran to grab the ball but Crash tackled him. Link grabbed the ball but Luffy used his gum powers and made him trip and drop the ball which fell into Pikachu's hands.

"Brother, catch!"

"Huh?" the ball hit Agumon's head and it fell into his hands. "Hot potato." He passed it to Guilmon.

"Patamon, catch!" Guilmon threw it to Patamon.

But before Patamon could throw, Mario, Tidus and Sonic jumped on him.

And after the game, the anime characters lost by 0 to 2,00000000000. The team-mates were enraged.

"We lost AGAIN!!!" Naruto sighed.

"How on earth do we keep always losing?!" Luffy sighed.

Then they turned towards Patamon.

"What?" asked Patamon.

"Err…" Guilmon whispered to him "throughout the whole match, you didn't do anything expect standing there doing nothing."

"Hey, why blame me?!" Patamon snapped.

"Try to be more moveable next time, dork!" Goku snarled.

As the team walks out, they saw Serena there wearing her cheerleading outfit on.

"Hey, don't worry guys. It's just a game after all. Come on, Goku. I'll walk you home." Serena said.

As Serena and Goku walked home arm in arm, the others grumbled and walked back home.

Next day, Patamon, Guilmon and Agumon planned up another scam. To sell ice cream made out of baseballs and paper cones.

"Hang on, we did this last time" Patamon said.

"Duh!" Guilmon sighed.

"Hey, digimon!" called Luffy "come on over here."

As the digimon goes over, they were surprised to see everyone outside an new spooky house.

"I think there's something in there" Pichu said hiding behind Pikachu.

"Could this be the house of the phantomon of the art attack which will turn you into paintings once you enter this house?" Agumon asked.

Pichu fainted while everyone glared at Agumon.

"It's just a house, jeez…" Patamon.

"Well, go in there. I dare ya" Goku smirked.

"Later… I got these ice creams" Patamon said.

"Err… they are base balls and paper cones designed to be ice cream" said Luffy.

"Man, even pirates aren't so stupid" Patamon sighed.

"I had hidden a jawbreaker in that house. Go in and try to find it" Goku smirked evilly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! Let's go!" Patamon said as he grabbed Agumon and Guilmon and charged into the house.

"Patamon, I think this may be a trap set by Goku and others to lure us out" Guilmon said as they are in the house.

"Come on, Guilmon!" Patamon said "there got to be a jawbreaker and it gotta be mine!" Then he saw Agumon and Guilmon glaring at him "I mean us."

Agumon looked at a switch. "Buttered Toast" and he reached out for it.

"AGUMON, NO!!!" Guilmon gasped.

But Agumon pulled it down and they fell down a trap door and down a long slide.

"Hey, lumpy" said Patamon to Agumon "You done it again!"

"I wonder where this takes us?" asked Guilmon.

At the bottom of the slides, they realised something different.

"Why are we wearing these groom clothes?" Patamon said as he pulled his hat off his face.

"A suit?" Guilmon gasped.

Patamon looked around. They seemed to be in a room that looked like a church. "Are we invited to a wedding or something?"

"Gross!" Agumon said.

"Hang on… suits… weddings…" then the boys begins to sweat nervously "that only mean one thing…"

Then they saw 3 brides standing before them with their flocks over their faces. They removed them to see…

"Hello, boys" Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon said sweetly and they put lipstick on their lips.

"THE KANKER DIGIMON!!!" Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon screamed.

"Hey, Agu-baby!" Biyomon said "we finally getting married."

"I finally have my babies with you, Guil-Chan. Puckers up" Renamon said.

"Let's get married right away, girls! Here we come Pata-chan!" Gatomon said.

They ran up to them while Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon screamed "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Right. Time to finish Nintendo X Playstation and do Bandicoot Hearts 2. Oh, and a new RenaGuil story should be in soon. See ya.


	7. Guilyasha

A/N: Yep. This story is still open. I need more requests though. This is from godzillahomer wanting a Digimon with Inuyasha. Enjoy.

Guilaysha

**Guilmon – Inuyasha**

**Renamon – Kagome**

**Terriermon – Shippo**

**Takato – Miroku**

**Rika – Sango**

**Calamon – Kirara**

**Cyberdramon - Koga**

**Impmon – Naraku**

"Searching for Impmon is gonna be tricky" Rika said as her, Takato and the others were on the beach. They continued their search for Impmon, Guilmon's treacherous brother.

Renamon looked out to the sea "Wow, it's so peaceful here. Hey guys, maybe we can take a break and enjoy the scenery."

"Renamon, if we lack around much longer we won't be able to catch him" Guilmon said as he laid onto the log with Terriermon sitting on the opposite end.

"I know but we are always chasing him" Renamon said.

"And your point exactly?" Takato asked as Calamon looked up to him.

"And that why we should rest for a while" Renamon smiled as she grabbed a stick "Guilmon… fetch boy" and she threw the stick.

Guilmon gets onto fours and chases it but stopped when he got near it. He got onto his two feet again and got cross "Renamon, STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion coming from a small village nearby.

"What's that?" Terriermon asked.

"That's got to be Impmon, come on!" Takato called.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Cyberdramon came out of nowhere and land before them,

"Renamon, my dear. I come for you!"

"Oh no…" Guilmon groaned "It's dragon head!"

"Can it, dinosaur!" Cyberdramon snapped "You had Renamon long enough. Now I shall take it from here."

"At least that big head of yours think you can do it. Not a chance!" Guilmon snarled.

"Oh no. Here we go again" Renamon sighed.

Guilmon and Cyberdramon got their heads near together to snarl at each other. Rika had to break it up.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Rika shouted as she pushed them away. "We don't have time for you, Cyberdramon. We had to stop Impmon!"

"So the rivalry has to wait!" Terriermon said.

"Fine. But as long I don't get dragon stench on my clothes!" Guilmon said as he and the others ran towards the village.

"What did you say?!" Cyberdramon asked angrily but realised they were gone.

As soon as they get to the village, it was on fire and Impmon is seen on top of it.

"Huh?" Impmon spotted them. "Well, well, it's my brother. Come to stop me I see."

"This time I will defeat you!" Guilmon snapped.

"Careful Guilmon, he's more powerful than he was last time!" Takato said.

"Indeed I am. You should joined me when you had the chance, Guilmon" Impmon said "But it look like if you won't…"

"Then we'll stop you ourselves!" Rika shouted as she threw her huge boomerang and Takato charged with his staff ready. Renamon get her bow and arrow ready and Guilmon grabbed his oversized sword. Terriermon and Calamon hid somewhere.

Impmon dodged the boomerang and got out his sword to block Takato and Guilmon's weapons. Renamon fired an arrow but Impmon moved his head aside to dodge it.

Cyberdramon watched the battle as they continued to fight.

"Why they waste their time to deal with this pest?" he said.

Takato fell to the ground but Rika helped him out. But they realised that the village was now completely on fire as it burn up the sky.

"This place is gonna burn down if we don't leave" Takato said "this is too dangerous to be a battleground. We have to get out of here now."

"You know what? I totally agree!" Rika said "Renamon, Guilmon, we have to get out of here! Our battle with Impmon has to wait some other time!"

Terriermon and Calamon was already out. Renamon was about to leave but Guilmon was still fighting Impmon.

"Guilmon, we have to go!"

"No! I have to end this personally" Guilmon said as he took off his robe and threw it to Renamon.

"Guilmon, without your robe, you can't survive fire! Come back!"

"Renamon, this is something I must take care of. I'm sorry but I have to. Now get out of here now!" Guilmon called.

Renamon wanted to help him but Takato rushed back and grabbed her and escaped. Cyberdramon decided to go with them too.

"You're brave, brother. Brave, but foolish" Impmon said "Now, are you willing to give up everything you care about."

"I care more about defeating you, brother" Guilmon said as he leap into the sky and held his sword in his hands "WIND SICKLE!"

A sword beam was shot towards Impmon but he leaps out of the way and the 2 brothers continued fighting.

Outside the village by the river stream, the others watched as the village was burned down.

"I don't think neither Impmon nor Guilmon survived that" Terriermon said.

Renamon looked at Guilmon's robe in sadness and wept into them.

"Renamon, there's nothing that can be done" Calamon said.

"But I could've done something. Now he's gone!" Renamon sobbed.

"Don't cry Renamon!" Cyberdramon tried to reassure her "I don't think crying in that dirty robe would…"

BANG!

Someone had hit Cyberdramon on the top of the head. He groaned. Look around and was shocked.

"You were saying?" Guilmon said angrily who used the hilt of his sword to hit Cyberdramon on the head with "Whose dirty robe?"

"Guilmon!" Takato and Rika gasped.

"Hey, you made it out OK!" Terriermon cheered. Renamon looked up to see.

"Of course. But my brother got away right before I can finish him off" Guilmon said.

"I see… like they all say, idiots always came out alive" Cyberdramon said.

"Idiot? You think you can do better than that?" Guilmon frowned while sneering at the same time.

"OH! You want to go for some more?!" Cyberdramon snarled.

Renamon recognising Guilmon was shocked.

"Today's the day" Guilmon said as he and Cyberdramon came close again to snarl at each other "I'm gonna rid of that hideous face of yours once and for all!"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about…" Cyberdramon began.

"GUILMON!" Renamon rushed toward Guilmon and gave him a deep hug. Cyberdramon was shocked.

"Sorry to worry you, Renamon" Guilmon said.

"I was afraid that I lost you. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Renamon said as she buried her face into Guilmon's chest sobbing.

"I'm fine" Guilmon smiled.

"Hey dino boy!" Cyberdramon called to Guilmon, causing him to look crossly at him. "You may got lucky this time, but make no doubt, Renamon will be mine!"

"One little glance would tell you that's not gonna happen, you idiot!" Guilmon sneered at him.

Cyberdramon snarled "Ha! Listen to you. So confident that you just got hugged, you're the idiot!"

"Ha! Jealous? Serves you right though. STTTUUUPPIDDDD!" Guilmon teased.

"One stupid guy calling the other one stupid" Terriermon said.

"Yeah, they're both stupid" Takato said.

"Dumb like a sack of hammers" Rika said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Guilmon and Cyberdramon shouted together.

Renamon smiled as she still hugging Guilmon.

A/N: Requests are still open. Ask me what you want and I may do it.


End file.
